Two Glasses of Wine and a Black Eye
by newbiepeanut
Summary: AU. Ianto and Jack on their first date. Jack is SWAT captian in Reno,NV and Ianto owns a coffee shop and is a college teacher. This is a small section of a larger story. Slash with homophobic language


Dressy casual, Jack had said. What exactly qualified as dressy casual? Ianto Jones stood in front of his well-organized closet and stared, trying to figure out exactly what outfit would work. Ianto knew, without having to look, that he could find black, brown, grey, pinstriped, tan, linin, and cotton slacks ready for wear. He could color coordinated the rainbow of dress shirts, from soft grey to bright red, with the variety of ties, waistcoats and jackets in the closet to create a suit that dazzled and impressed. But how did he create a dressy casual look? Should he wear jeans and a dress shirt? Did he even own jeans? The only time he dressed casually was to work out.

"Meorow. " The harsh, squeaky sound, combined with a gentle shove against his leg, had Ianto looking down at the little black cat rubbing against him. Ianto leaned down to pick up her up, smiling as she nudged her head against his face. He sank down on to the bed behind him and started petting the cat, enjoying the vibrations of her purring under his hand.

"Oi, Gwichia," he said. "What was I thinking, agreeing to a date with Captain Jack Harkness? I must have been out of my head!"

The purring cat nudged his hand and then stared up at him, as if asking what he meant.

"Do you know how long it has been since I've been on a date? Years!" Ianto waved his hand in the air, as if gesturing to an invisible calendar. Gwichia was unimpressed and shoved her head against his other hand, demanding that he resume petting her. He did, while thinking about his rather pathetic dating history.

Four years. It had been over four years since he had been on a date, with Lisa, his fiancé. Did dates count if they were with your fiancé? There hadn't been any of this first date uncertainty, with its nervousness and wondering what to wear. In fact, dates with Lisa had been staid and boring, consisting of a routine of dinner, movies and maybe sex. That was probably why she was his ex and not his wife. That, and the fact she decided sleeping with her boss was better than sleeping with him.

Ianto shook his head, as if shaking the thought away. The last thing he wanted to do tonight was dwell on Lisa and her deceit. Since moving to America, the only outing he had been on were dinners with coworkers. No romance involved. And certainly not with any men.

Ianto sighed. He wanted to blame his nervousness on the fact that this was a first date but the truth was, he was nervous because it was his first real date with a man. Jack had made it very clear that this was not just two guys hanging out, getting to know each other. This was a date. With a man that made his stomach ache and his heart beat faster. The first time Jack smiled at Ianto, he had felt a strong attraction to the man. The more he got to know him, the stronger that attraction grew.

Ianto's thoughts drifted back to the first and only time he had acted on his attraction to a man. He had come home from the university for the holidays and run into Dafydd Copper, his old school mate. They had hung out at the pub, drinking and telling tales. Dafydd had been a skinny, short bloke who grew into an attractive man, with dark hair and shiny brown eyes. One night, he and Ianto found themselves behind the barn, making out like a couple of horny teenagers. Which they were. Unfortunately, Ianto's Tad came out to the barn and found the two of them in a compromising position. He had taken one look at the two were and smacked both of them, yelling about the horrible sin they were committing.

Builth Wells, township of less than 3000, did not lend itself to a lively homosexual population. Firmly entrenched in the Catholic faith, even birth control remained a sin. The "unnatural" attraction Ianto had for men became a large fight between he and his father. Ianto refused to confess his sins to the local priest but had promised his Tad that he would no longer act on his urges. And he hadn't. He pushed them deep inside and ended up engaged to Lisa, instead. Of course, judging how that turned out...

The loud bong of the grandfather clock pulled Ianto from his musings and sent Gwichia jumping from his lap, her claws digging into the sensitive skin of his thighs.

"Duw, Gwichia, watch where you put those things!" Ianto yelled. He glanced down at his watch and swore. Fifteen minutes until Jack showed up and he still needed to get dressed. Ianto sprang off the bed and reached into his closet for a pair of black slacks. He pulled out a red shirt, remembering how Jack complimented him the last time he wore red. Once dressed, Ianto looked in the mirror over his dresser and realized that the outfit seemed to be missing something. He cocked his head, wondering what to do. A tie would make the outfit too dressy but what? Ianto smiled, pulling open one of his drawers in a fit of inspiration. He pulled out a soft, dove grey sweater and put it on. Looking in the mirror, he smiled. Perfect!

He spent a few minutes trying to smooth down his hair, cursing the slight curls that sprang up around his ears. Now he wished that he had taken the time to get his hair cut instead of grading papers. Gwichia bumped against his leg and he leaned down, scooping her up again.

"What do you think, cariad? Do I look nice enough?"

The cat meowed, rubbing her face against his. Just then, Ianto heard the doorbell and the butterflies re-entered his stomach. Forgetting the cat in his arms, Ianto moved towards the door and opened it. At the sight of the man on the other side, Ianto's stomach flipped and his cheeks heated slightly.

Jack Harkness smiled, taking in the gorgeous man standing in the open doorway. His grin grew wider when his eyes settled on the cat in Ianto's arms.

"Are you bringing a guest on our date, Ianto Jones?" He asked.

Ianto looked down at the cat he held and grimaced, feeling his cheeks heat as he blushed.

"Oi, no." He put the cat down and gestured for Jack to come in. As he walked past him, Ianto took the time to check Jack out. Dressed in black slacks and a bright blue button up shirt, the outfit fit the description of "dressy casual." With a short leather jacket thrown over the shirt, Jack looked like sex on legs. Ianto inhaled softly and then cleared his throat when Jack bent over and started petting Gwichia.

"Just let me get my keys and wallet," Ianto stammered slightly, "and then I will ready to go."

"No hurry," Jack said, glancing up at him. "We don't really have reservations." He glanced back at the cat, who was pushing against his hand. "

"What's this beauty's name?"

"Gwichia. It means squeak in Welsh."

Jack straightened up a smiled.

"Got to love those Welsh vowels. But Squeak?"

Ianto grabbed his keys and wallet from the coffee table by the door and smiled as he led Jack outside. Shutting and locking the door behind him, he explained the reason behind his cat's name.

"I found her behind the rubbish bin one night. She was tiny and covered in mud when I first saw her. I tried tempting her with warm milk and she squeaked, rather than meowed, her thanks."

"Ahh. So, Squeak." Jack nodded and smiled as they reached his car. Ianto was surprised when he was the black, hard-sided Jeep, having expected the flamboyant man to drive something more flashy. Jack smiled at Ianto's reaction, unlocking the door by remote before entering the driver's side. Ianto gracefully entered the Jeep, glad that Jack hadn't treated him like a girl and opened his car door.

"Nice Jeep." Ianto said, smiling as Jack pulled away from the curb.

"Four wheel drive," Jack said. "We don't get much snow here but my job tends to take me places where four wheel drive in necessary. Plus, I like skiing in the winter. How about you? Do you ski?"

"I haven't had the chance to try," Ianto said.

"You've been here four years and you've never gone skiing? Oh, buddy, I know what we are doing this winter," Jack enthused. "You'll love it!"

Ianto didn't answer, just smiling at Jack's enthusiasm. He listened quietly as Jack described the different ski resorts in the area, comparing them based on best runs and amount of snowfall. As the small talk continued, Ianto noticed they were heading towards downtown. He hoped Jack didn't plan on taking him to one of the local casino buffets. He had tried them all shortly after moving to Reno and discovered that the mediocre food was never worth the hefty price.

"Do you mind if I ask where we are going, Jack?"

"I didn't tell you? Sorry." Jack shrugged apologetically and glanced quickly at Ianto. "We are heading to Louis Basque Corner. I hope that's ok. It happens to be one of my favorite," Jack continued.

"That sounds wonderful. I have wanted to try it since moving here, but have just never had the time." Ianto said. He didn't feel like telling Jack that the reason he had never tried the restaurant had more to do with not wanting to eat alone than not having time.

"Crap!" Ianto looked at Jack, surprised by his swearing.

"Sorry," Jack apologized. "I forgot there was construction here so we need to park further away. I hope that is ok." Jack turned up the street and pulled into a parking lot a few blocks from the restaurant.

"No problem," Ianto said. Both men excited the jeep and Ianto followed Jack as he headed towards their destination. Walking side by side, the men talked idly. Jack explained the common etiquette for Louis, telling Ianto that there were two types of dining; family style and single. In family style, patrons sat around one large table, sharing sides and bread, along with main dishes. The menu for family dining remained the same for every patron, with one lamb dish and one beef dish. Single dining was more exclusive, meant for romantics and businessmen. Both men agreed that, for this first date and so Ianto could get the full experience, that family dining would be the way to go.

Upon entering the restaurant, Ianto's senses were assaulted by the enticing aroma of warm bread and spicy dishes. Jack handed his leather jacket to the host, who hung it up before leading them to a family style table. The two men were seated at the end, across from each so they would have no trouble conversing. Without asking, the host poured each of them a large goblet of wine and laid down silverware.

When the waiter left, Jack raised his wine glass.

"To first dates and good friends," he said, sipping his wine. Ianto echoed the words and joined Jack in trying the wine. The deep, rich flavor had a smoky overtone and Ianto imagined it would go well with the lamb dish. It didn't take long for fresh bread and sides to make it down to Ianto and Jack and both men quickly served themselves. The main dishes followed and Ianto found himself with both the lamb and beef.

True to Jack's prediction, Ianto found himself enjoying the food, and the family style dining. The lack of forced intimacy that came from sitting in a booth helped Ianto relax and the conversation between the two men flowed freely. They debated the merits of rugby versus football and which came caused more injuries. They shared stories about their jobs and the different places they had a chance to visit. Before long, both men finished their dinner and enjoying a warm cup of coffee with desert.

When the server arrived with the check, Ianto reached for his wallet, intent on paying for his meal. Jack's hand on his arm stopped him and he glanced over at the other man.

"I asked, so it's my treat." Jack smiled at Ianto and slid his credit card into the folder, handing it to the waiter. Ianto smiled back as the server walked away.

"it's only fair, then, that I pay next time."

"Does this mean there will be a next time," Jack asked, raising his eyebrows in a questioning manner. He looked so cute that Ianto couldn't help laughing before answering.

"Oh, there will definitely be a next time."

"I am glad," Jack said, reaching over and laying his hand on top of Ianto's hand. The light touch sent shivers down his spine and Ianto turned his hand over, so that he was now holding Jack's hand. The two men sat there silently, enjoying the casual touch, until the waiter returned with Jack's credit card. He replaced the card in his wallet and then gestured that it was time to go.

After stopping to retrieve his jacket from the hostess, Jack and Ianto stepped out into the cool night. As they walked back to the Jeep, Ianto felt Jack slide his hand into Ianto's. Jack's hand felt different then a woman's hand, Ianto mused. Strong, big and callused, it made him think of hard work and sweat. That led to another image, that of Jack kissing him. Would his lips be hard and rough, like his hands? Or would they be soft? Ianto hoped he would soon find out.

The two men walked quietly back to the car, holding hands and lost in their own thoughts. When they reached Jack's Jeep, Ianto dropped Jack's hand, reaching for the handle. Before he could try to open the still locked door, he felt Jack's hand on his shoulder. He turned towards Jack and felt his eyes widen in surprise.

Jack stood only a few inches away, his large body pressing Ianto back into the jeep. He raised one hand to Ianto's neck, gripping it lightly.

"I want to kiss you, Ianto Jones. Will you let me?" The question came out roughly, a puff of warm air against Ianto's mouth.

Instead of answering, Ianto slid his hands up Jack's chest, enjoy the hard feel of the muscles under his hand. He circled his arms around Jack's neck and leaned in, softly pressing his lip against Jack's. The kiss started out soft and gentle, a simple meeting of lips, of tasting each other. Ianto marveled at the gentleness of Jack's kiss, before tilting his head slightly. Jack deepened the kiss, his lips softening and opening. Their tongues met and tasted, wine and coffee, the warm of each other and passion. Ianto moaned and pressed against Jack.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A couple of Fags bringing the area down!"

The harsh voice and question broke the spell and the two men jerked away from each other. Jack turned to confront the voice, his body shielding Ianto slightly. A group of young men stood near them and, from the smell of alcohol, they were more than a little drunk and looking for a fight. Dressed in typical college student wear of hoodies and jeans, the group would not have been threatening normally. But liquored up and in a group, they presented a real threat.

"Hey, now," Jack said, raising his hands in a non-threatening gesture. "We don't want any trouble. So why don't you just head back to the bar and let us get on our way."

While Ianto appreciated Jack's calm demeanor, he could tell that the group had no intention of backing down. The ugly look on most of the faces reminded him of his Tad's face, when he caught him and Dafydd. The biggest of the group, a man Ianto recognized as one of his students, stepped forward and sneered at Jack.

"Not before I teach you a lesson, pretty boy, of what a real man is like," he sneered, swinging a ham sized fist at Jack's head. Moving incredibly fast, Jack side stepped the swing and grabbed the young man's arm. He twisted it behind the kid's back and pulled it up, asserting just enough pressure to bring the man to his knees.

"I said I didn't want any trouble. And I know the rest of you don't, right?" Jack looked over at the rest of the group, who seemed a little shocked to see their leader on his knees because of a faggot. Before anyone could answer, the night lit up red and blue, as a police cruiser pulled into the parking lot.

Is this how my date is going to end, Ianto thought. Arrested for beating up one of my students? Could Jack get arrested? Do the cops know he is gay? Ianto sagged against the cool metal of the Jeep, breathing harshly. He hated violence.

"Is there a problem here, gentlemen?" Two police officers stepped out of the cruiser, shining bright flashlights at Jack and the man on his knees.

"No, officer, no trouble." Jack released his captive's arm and stepped back, his hands in the air. He squinted at the officer and smiled peacefully.

"Captain Harkness, that you?" The officer stepped forward, pointing the flashlight downward.

"Officer Davidson? Yeah, it's me," Jack acknowledge, smiling at the young man he had recently interviewed.

"Everything ok, sir?"

"Jack smiled and wrapped his arm around Ianto. "Just a disagreement about dating styles, Officer."

Officer Davidson looked at Jack and Ianto and then at the group of young men, who were shuffling their feet and looking at the ground. He smiled fiercely and then gestured to Jack.

"Why don't you continue your date, sir, and I will take care of this little problem."

Jack and Ianto, who was feeling more than a little ignored, smiled their thanks, and got into the Jeep. Jack pulled out, ignoring the two officers and the group they left behind. He glanced over at Ianto and smiled nervously.

"Sorry about that. Umm, are you ok?" He reached over and laid a hand on Ianto's leg, rubbing it softly. Ianto rested his hand on top of Jack's and smiled, before sighing deeply.

"Yeah, I guess." He turned his head and looked at Jack.

"I have to say, it was kind of hot having you stepping up and protecting me. I have never had that before. I just hope that this does mean you think I'm the woman in this relationship!" Jack laughed and squeezed Ianto's hand.

"Definitely not a woman, Ianto. Besides, my reaction was just reflex, part of the job training."

"Well. I am glad that thug didn't actually hit you. I would have hated to treat you for a black eye, or a concussion."

"What, you don't think I would look dashing with a black eye," Jack smirked.

"I am sure you would, Jack, but I prefer your handsome face unmarked." Ianto lifted Jack's hand and kissed it softly, before settling it back in his lap. The rest of the ride to Ianto's house slipped by quietly, with only the soft strains of blues filling the air. When they reached Ianto's house, Jack pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. At the front door, Ianto turned to Jack and looked at him questioningly.

"Would you like to come in for coffee," he asked.

Jack smiled and then leaned in, kissing Ianto softly. His hand came up and cupped Ianto's neck, pulling their bodies closer. Ianto leaned in further, allowing Jack to deepen the kiss. Once again, he opened his mouth and tasted Jack, enjoying the rich scent of his cologne and the spicy taste of his mouth.

Jack pulled back slowly, still holding Ianto. He smiled softly and sighed.

"As much as I want to come in, Ianto, I don't think it would be just for coffee. And neither one of us is ready for that, not yet." Ianto sighed and nodded at the wisdom of Jack's words.

Then he leaned forward, pressed a quick kiss on Jack's lips, and stepped into the open doorway.

"For our next date, Jack, try not to attack anyone and get a black eye." Jack laughed, the sound deep and rich.

"So there will be another date?"

"Of course," Ianto answered, cheekily. "You're not getting out of watching a rugby match that easily!" He smiled at Jack and then gently closed the door in his laughing face. He could hear Jack laughing as he walked away, and Ianto knew, without a doubt, that his future lay with Jack. And that laugh.


End file.
